


We're All A Hundred Miles Away and You're Still Here Right in My Heart

by BeepBoopBaapIsHere



Series: Fundywastaken Stuff [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another sad one y'all, Character Death, Depression, Divorce, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's still full on angst tho, M/M, Multi, Paradise Found, References to Depression, Suicide Notes, This one is more focused on Fundy and Fundywastaken, Unhappy Ending, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoopBaapIsHere/pseuds/BeepBoopBaapIsHere
Summary: Fundy's thoughts on Dream's deathAka me dropping in more angst even though I didn't need to write this. It's all the generator's fault.PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS! THIS HAS REFERENCED SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION ON IT.By no means am I saying that this fic is an accurate depiction of depression. It's a serious mental illness and if you think that you may have it, I HEAVILY encourage you to talk to someone. Please.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/IlluminaHD, Clay | Dream/IlluminaHD, Floris | Fundy/IlluminaHD
Series: Fundywastaken Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027753
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	We're All A Hundred Miles Away and You're Still Here Right in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN! LAST WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION! PLEASE LOOK AFTER YOURSELF FIRST!

Fundy sighs as he turns his back from his two ex lovers. One six feet under and one standing alone in the rain.

He doesn't even know how this all happened. The three of them all talked things out. They had emotional conversations and went through everything together. The three of them were happy. 

He doesn't understand why Dream did it.

He still remembers that day clearly. Him and Illumina had thought it'd be a nice surprise if they were to get something for Dream to tell them they love him. Illumina brought it up with him and he insisted on coming with him so they could pick out a gift together.

It... It tore him apart when he realized that he could have saved Dream if he didn't insist on coming.

_"Babe?" Fundy called out to their husband once they were through the door. The house was dark, the pictures they all had scattered around the halls of the practically empty house. It was so eerily silent that it was practically deafening to him. Normally, even if one of them was left alone, the house would be filled with some kind of noise be it some singing, music, the clanking of keyboards, footsteps. This time, there was nothing. No sound, no warmth. Nothing. Something was... definitely wrong. He glanced towards Illumina and was glad to see that his other husband noticed something as well._

_A shiver went down his spine at how abnormally cold and silent the normally loud and noisy house was._

Fundy blinks, finding himself suddenly standing in front of their bedroom door, his hand hovering above the knob. He remembers the letters. The reactions of everyone when him and Illumina all called them to tell them about Dream. He remembered how Techno closed his hand and gripped the paper, clenching them so hard that his knuckles turned white, how the pinkette kept chanting 'no' under his breath as his eyes scanned the words over and over again, how he started shaking and blinking fervently to try and hold back the tears, how he slammed the paper down on the desk and yelled how this wasn't a funny joke, he saw the moment Techno realized that what happened was real and saw the tears run down his eyes as he fell onto his knees sobbing. He remembered the way Tommy bit his lip as he scans his own letter, how after finishing, he calmly set it down and excused himself to the bathroom claiming he had to pee. No one believed him one bit. He remembers Tubbo already crying silently as he reads his own letter, the poor boy couldn't even finish it before bawling and hurriedly following Tommy to the bathroom. He took note of Wilbur, sitting on the couch numbly, silently, how his glossy eyes stared at Techno's sobbing form with a grimace and how Wilbur was subtly shaking, trying to keep himself together for their friends. 

Fundy also remembered when he broke the news to Dream's elderly parents.

They sobbed, of course they did, longer than the others, frailer than the others.

He saw how heartbroken they were that they managed to outlive both of their children.

It didn't make sense at first.

Then he looks back.

He looks back at all the photos on their walls, reminiscing their memories and notices the signs. 

He looks at one photo in particular. One that sits beside their bedroom door.

It was a photo of all of them on their latest anniversary. Their 3rd, actually. 

Dream's death happened a week after. 

_They all went back into the restaurant where they all got engaged as per tradition. The three of them were laughing with bright grins on their faces. Dream had been a bit subdued that day, of course both he and Illumina noticed and asked if he was alright. He smiled at them and insisted that he was fine and that he was just feeling a bit tired that day._

_Fundy and Illumina both trusted him._

_The three spent the entire day with each other and during the night, they went stargazing. That was what was in the picture. The three of them laying down on the grass as they looked up at the starry night, letting their tired minds and bodies rest once more. When Fundy reached for his hand, Dream tensed up, something that he rarely did before. Fundy asked him again if he was alright._

_Dream responded with a sheepish smile and told him he just got surprised and was honestly drifting off to sleep._

_Fundy and Illumina laughed at him and they both sandwiched him. Illumina said that they'd protect Dream from the scary forest animals._

_Dream laughed and laid his head on Fundy's shoulder where he closed his eyes and let a melancholic smile spread across his features._

_Illumina grabbed his hand then and asked why he looked like he had such a bittersweet smile on his face._

_Dream replied with "Nothing. I just remembered that even the brightest stars can explode and die. Courtesy of science class."_

_That should have raised red flags in Fundy's mind but at that time, all he and his muddled brain could do was smile and rest his head above Dream's and say "At least we can cherish them while they're still here."_

Fundy feels wet streaks run down his face and he brings his other hand up to it. He numbly realizes that he's crying again. He quickly wipes his tears away and opens their bedroom door. Fundy tries to ignore the memories of him opening it once more only to be greeted by the lifeless, hanging body of his husband. He pushes past his thoughts and goes to his dresser where a single open letter was addressed to him. He grabs it once more and scans the words, running his thumb over the thin paper and ignoring the wet patches ingrained in them.

_'Fundy._

_Fundy, how do I start this?_

_I love you. So so much._

_Do you know that when I first saw you on campus, I literally almost ran into a pole?_

_That's how much you took my breath away_

_You were gorgeous, smart, kind. Had the most contagious laughter I've ever heard and you were very charismatic._

_When you came up to me and asked me to watch treasure planet with you, how could I say no?_

_I was mesmerized by you and I fell hard_

_This letter is for you to remember that even in the afterlife, I love you and I always will_

_Besides, even when we're all a hundred miles away, you're still right here in my heart_

_I love you,_

_Dream’_

Another new wet splotch appears on the paper as Fundy covers his mouth with his hand, he gingerly places the letter down on the dresser and turns to a small stuffed toy, it was merely a white blob with no arms and legs but had a smiley face on it.

_It was Dream's comfort plush_

He hugs the stuff close to his chest and lays down on the too massive bed, sobbing himself to sleep once more.

Before he drifts off, he mutters a phrase that he said to his lovers back then, the phrase in which Dream ended his letter on.

"We’re all a hundred miles away and you’re still here right in my heart.”


End file.
